The X-Adults: Endgame: The Inferno Relit
The X-Adults: Endgame: The Inferno Relit is a direct sequel set thirty years after The X-Adults: Endgame: The Latest Threat, and the second installment of The X-Adults: Endgame trilogy, being the thirteenth book in The Super Babies franchise. The book is written and illustrated by D. Isaac Thomas. The book sees the return of Master Intelligence, Lindsay Kellerman, Sebiscuits Cardarphen, Sheriff Dynamo, Paige Nelson, and Baby Strength. New characters include Captain Photon, Squeazy, the Grover children, and Colette. The plot follows Lindsay Kellerman and Sheriff Dynamo as they attempt to take down the Dark Flame, while facing new threats in a more divided Solar System. The story takes place in Palmyra, New York City, and Asia starting around January of 2104. It was released on February 7, 2019. Synopsis The Palace of Despair Three decades have passed since the death of Force Baby. The S.M.S.B. has long since began a great crusade known as the Asian Revolution with the intention of strengthening law enforcement in the continent. Both the Knights of Meyer and the Team of Terror hope to find him, as well as the Map of Light. If the device was destroyed, it could break the very fabric of the Light. In Palmyra, New York, the son of Zira Miranda Grover, Eegan, realizes the Knights of Meyer are arriving in the city. Realizing that Mella Montgomery is the head of a vast criminal empire in China, the S.M.S.B. allows themselves to be captured so they can reach their enemy's quarters. The same enemy uses the effect of Pitial Defilatelum to see if Master Intelligence's sword has been recovered. Eventually, the others manage to escape capture thanks to George Thames, who is a blacksmith. Unfortunately, George dies shortly after teleporting everyone away to North Korea. Return to New York Acquisition District faceoff Ending Post-Script In the Post-Script, Senator Rokari Ken laments over how she has successfully gotten herself elected as President of the United States of America and how Master Intelligence couldn't stop her and how she'll never let something slip. She watches as a projection from her hand emits an image of Nebelon's face onto the ceiling. Production D. Isaac Thomas has confirmed that The X-Adults: Endgame 2 will be announced in May of 2018. This turned out to be The Inferno Relit. The book was confirmed on November 5, 2018, two days after the release of Across the Portal: Insurgence, to be released on February 7, 2019. Rating The X-Adults: Endgame: The Inferno Relit is rated PG-13 (parents strongly cautioned), as its predecessor was. It is rated "for some sequences of sci-fi action". Gallery Appearances Organizations *S.M.S.B. *Team of Terror *Knights of Meyer **Flametroopers Mentioned *Shan Montgomery New Characters *Eegan Grover *Jason Grover *Sue Grover *Britney Grover *KM-8 *KM-15 *Captain Photon *Retrowoman *Squeazy *Link *Mella Montgomery *Mella Montgomery's scouts *Belle Cress Grover *Ida *Zhensheng *Airport managers *KM-29 *Britney Grover's relatives *KM-87 *Lorthrial References Category:The Super Babies books Category:The X-Adults: Endgame Category:PG-13 rated books Category:Books Category:Sequel books Category:2019 books Category:D.I.T. books Category:Part Four: Truth Eternal books